Face Off (Season 10)
The tenth season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premieres January 13, 2016. The tenth season features 14 prosthetic makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. The winning artist will receive $100,000, a 2016 Fiat and a VIP trip courtesy of Kryolan Professional Make-Up to one of their 85 international locations. Judges Contestants *Anna Cali , 31 - Chicago, IL *Anthony Canonica, Jr , 21 - Williamstown, NJ *Gregory 'Greg' Schrantz , 21 - Allentown, PA *Jennifer Bowden , 36 - South Haven, MI *John 'Johnny' Leftwich , 28 - Richmond, VA *Kaleb Lewis , 22 - Oil City, PA *Katherine 'Katie' Kinney , 24 - Litchfield, IL *Melanie 'Mel' Licata , 26 - Hightstown, NJ *Melissa Ebbe , 36 - Milwaukee, WI *Njoroge 'Samuel' Karumba , 49 - Meriden, NH *Robert 'Rob' Seal , 20 - Lake View Terrace, CA *Robert Lindsay , 45 - Berlin, Germany *Walter Welsh , 26 - Martinez, CA *Yvonne Cox , 28 - Okotoks, Alberta, Canada Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: Wanted Dead or Alive Airdate: January 13, 2016 The artists work in teams of two to create alien bounty hunters. Episode 2: Child's Play Airdate: January 20, 2016 The artists work in teams to create a whimsical makeup based on an over-sized toy. *Guest Judge: Paul Reubens Episode 3: Lost Languages Airdate: January 27, 2016 The artists team up to create a member of a long-lost race inspired by unique languages created by Game of Thrones linguist David Peterson. *Guest Judge: David Perterson Episode 4: Covert Characters The artists must create disguises for their models. *Guest Judge: Gale Anne Hurd **Top Looks: Robert & Rob **Bottom Looks: Njoroge, Kaleb, & Katie ***Winner: Rob ***Eliminated: Njoroge Episode 5: Foreign Bodies The artists must work in teams of two in order to create an alien based on a human parasite along with some slime to cover it. Guest: Lance Henricksen (Aliens; AVP: Alien vs. Predator) Episode 6: Death's Doorstep The artists create whimsical ghosts based on unique obituaries. Episode 7: The Gauntlet II The artists compete in a three challenge gauntlet. Two winners will receive a night on the town. *'Stage 1': The artists create captains of famous ships and the must hand-lay beards on there models. **Winners: Melissa & Walter *'Stage 2': The artist must create an original makeup using pre-made prosthetics in a non-traditional way. **Winners: Robert & Rob *'Stage 3': The artists must create physical interpretations of the phrase See no Evil, Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil **Top Looks: Mel & Yvonne **Bottom Looks: Anna & Kaleb ***Winner: Mel ***Eliminated: Kaleb Episode 8: Smoke and Mirrors ''' The artists create makeup that show what their sorceress would look like as their true selves. *Top Looks: Rob and Yvonne *Bottom Looks: Robert and Anna **Winner: Rob **Eliminated: Anna Episode 9: '''Bottled Up Foundation Challenge: The artists create makeups to their assigned models who are dressed as Valkyries. *Guest Judge: Douglas Noe **Top Looks: Yvonne & Melissa ***Winner: Melissa Spotlight Challenge: The artists use their choice of unique vessels as inspiration to create their own mischievous genies. *Guest Judge: Bill Corso **Top Looks: Walter & Rob **Bottom Looks: Mel & Robert ***Winner: Walter ***Eliminated: Robert Episode 10: Keep One Eye Open Focus Challenge: The artists create cyclopes using their choice of eye that will be incorporated into their makeup. *Guest Judge: Douglas Smith **Top Looks: Melissa & Rob **Bottom Looks: Walter & Mel ***Winner: Melissa ***Eliminated/Saved: Mel Episode 11: The Art of Warcraft The artists create realistic characters for the 2016 film adaptation of the World of Warcraft. *Guest: Chris Robinson *Guest Judge: Robert Kazinsky **Top Looks: Mel, Rob, & Walter **Bottom Looks: Melissa & Yvonne ***Winner: Walter ***Eliminated: Yvonne Episode 12: Skull Island: Reign of Kong The artists use Universal Orlando's new attraction Skull Island: Reign of Kong as inspiration to re-imagine the evolution of King Kong characters into intelligent beings. *Guest: Mike West *Reward: All expenses paid trip for two to Universal Orlando and Islands of Adventure **Winner: Melissa **Eliminated: Mel Episode 13: Sinister Showdown: Part 1 The final three create two makeups, a demon and a possessed person, using a script of the short story Hellhole from Jason Blum's collection of short stories, The Blumhouse Book of Nightmares. Each artist gets help from two former artists and one up-and-coming horror directors. *Guest: Lois Burwell *Guest Judge: Jason Blum Episode 14: Sinister Showdown: Part 2 The finale continues with the extra days to fix and add on to their makeups. Once completed the artists have 5 final hours to apply their makeups on the models. The artists and directors then proceed to film their short horror films based on the short story Hellhole. *Winner: Rob Trivia Category:Seasons